findlefandomcom-20200214-history
Session 29 Katol'íst Part 1
Session 29 The party meet up at the Walnut Knot and explain what they can to Halafas. They barge into the room of the Drunk Wizard to find him bare naked and passed out. Illiaph shakes him awake and shows him the letter from the Steward. He seems lucid for a moment before grinning like a madman and asking them where they need to go. Daellethan Bloomhollow "First Harvastveil, then Hob'Guldun. We need to get to Hob'Guldun before Ishkron'astron begins." Drunk Wizard "Oh, oh yes! Well, you se-ee the thing is I've I've never be-een to Hob'whatsit." Halafas chimes in, pulling a weathered map from his vest. Halafas Raeranthur "This place is near Hob'Guldun. Perhaps you can manage your teleport from this map?" Drunk Wizard "Oh clever boy ye be... I'll se-ee what I ca-an do here. It'll take but an hour. I suppose it ca-an wait 'til we're at Harvastveil. Come he-ere and let me-ee touch all of yo-ou." The party are unsure of this wobbly wizard but agree to link hands. They vanish in a puff of blue cinders and reappear three feet off the ground just outside the city wall, tumbling to their backs. A shower of blue sparks singes their clothing. "Watch the sparks, they're not just for show." He says, patting out his smoldering robe. "We-eell be he-ere for an hour or so-o... I'll me-eet you all he-ere when I'm done." He promptly moves towards the nearest tavern with Halafas close in tow. The party gear up while Halafas and the wizard look over the map, purchasing supplies and healing Alistyre and Marceliyna's disease ravaged bodies. The priests of the Harvast Brotherhood are steadfast allies and one of their members, Aravyr Icewind is eager to repay them a favour. She heals the party at a pronounced discount and spends nearly the entire next hour catching up with Dael. The party reconvene at the city gates, fresh and vigorous. Halafas Raeranthur "Good news everyone. Our friend here says he's fairly sure that he can manage the teleport. There will be a margin of error however..." The party look at each other nervously. Drunk Wizard "There's a 20% chance that this won't work, in which case, it's been great knowing all of you. To any survivors... Remember my name" Without warning, he casts the spell and the party vanish into another burst of burning blue cinders. The blue energy dissipates and all that remains is yellow. The party immediately begin to hack and cough as the yellow cloudkill chokes the life out of them. Feeling the walls they find an unlocked door and force it open. The cloud floods into a worked stone hallway, barely lit by flickering torches. Alistyre and Marcelina look at each other and help the unconscious Drunk Wizard to his feet. The rest of the party seem to be missing. Halafas helps Dael to her feet, momentarily dizzy and finding herself in a small room. Illiaph and Shalazar help a number of red-clad hobgoblins hold a doorway closed. Necrosange ghasts claw and snap wildly on the other side. Shalazar summons a wall of fire to deter the ghasts advance and they flee deeper into the building. The Hobgoblins thank them, one of then introducing himself as Jamlamin, a bhuka hobgoblin from the Sunsir desert. He informs them that the scro have branded the Redcloaks as heretics to the Daern and have laid siege on the Golden Katal'ist temple. Jamlamin goes on to explain that the scro have made a deal with a halfling and a ashen-skinned dwarf who are providing them with these ghasts. Halafas goes on ahead. A bright green flash fills the hallway and he stumbles back in holding a savagely charred arm. Dael does her best to heal it as Halafas informs them that a red skinned orc fled down the tunnel. They give chase. Illiaph objects to chasing the orc, insisting that they find the other members of the party quickly and teleport out of here. He goes quiet for a bit, severing the telepathic link to his companions. The Drunk Wizard regains consciousness and investigates their predicament. He concludes that a sanctum effect if protecting the temple. It scrambled his wild magic teleport on the way in, causing an unknown effect on the party. He refuses to risk doing so again. Marcelyina and Alistyre move through the twisting passageways. Various circular passageways are barred by portcullises. Through one such portcullis, an arc of crackling green energy flys from the hands of a red skinned scro. Marcelyina and Alistyre barely dodge the blast and chase the leather clad orc into a larger room. The narrow passage opens up to a massive mural room. Desks crowd around a massive but empty frame on the wall. Papers and quills are scattered across the floor and several blue clad humans look up in surprise, dropping armfuls of parchment and raising their hands menacingly towards Alistyre. A loud explosion shakes the labyrinth and nearly knocks Illiaph to the floor. He and his group rush to the source of the sound. Rounding a corner Dael spots the battle through a series of portcullises. Vis cultists appear to be battling a giant serpent. She identifies the serpent as "probobly Alistyre" and they rush to find a way around the portcullises, discharging a trap in the process which released a massive stroke of lightning down the corridor. The lightning strikes the wall and loosens a large portion of rock, revealing a series of golden pipes beneath it. The sounds of battle have called multiple ghasts out of hiding. They attack Alistyre's serpent form and force him into his humanoid form again. The scro and the cultists flee with what they can as they are showered in gunfire and eldrich blasts. The party meet back up in the scriptorium, dispatching the scro with some difficulty. They retreat back into a secure room, casting security spells to prevent their discovery while they attempt to rest for a bit. EXP and Journal